The Legend Of Zelda Millenium Style
by Rem3
Summary: 2003 A.D. Evil is once again threatening the earth and only the Hero Of Time's great (x many) grandson can save it. Unfortunately, he's a drug abusing, trigger happy street punk. Can Navi set him straight? R+R please.
1. Raze Of Hyrule

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo and I don't claim to.  
  
It has been a decade since Link had fought Ganondorf. Link, our hero that everybody has grown to know and love was married to Princess Zelda, and together they had three children. Both of them were very happy and very royal.  
  
One fateful night, a night that would change Link's family forever, a mysterious man clad in dark crimson trotted up to the gates of Hyrule on a horse made of steel. The gatekeeper refused the man entrance, but red stranger demanded conference with the King of Hyrule (being Link). He was still denied entrance.  
  
Two guards came out to ask him to leave. The crimson rider reached into a satchel on his side and pulled out a long whip, drenched in flames. The guards were ready to defend themselves, but the rider's weapon was to strong for their pikes and their armor.  
  
As they lay there dead, the gatekeeper hurried to get back over the drawbridge. The Rider had other plans. With a loud shout, he galloped over the open bridge with amazing speed. The sharp, metal hooves of his horse smashed holes in the wood as he crossed. They also smashed holes in the gatekeeper.  
  
The streets were cleared of civilians as the Rider made his way to the castle. He swiped his whip back and forth, setting houses on fire and destroying everything in his path. Guards patrolling the path to Hyrule Castle were no match for him, and they soon were disposed of.  
  
He pulled his horse to a stop at the doors of the castle. "Come out Link!" His demand was answered. Out of the doors strode Link, dressed in his favorite fighting uniform. The Master Sword was in his left hand, and the Mirror Shield in his right.  
  
"You called?" Link was ready now. He studied the rider and his horse. 'My sword might not be good u against that horse. I'll freeze it with an arrow first, and then get him off.' Link thought to himself.  
  
"I'm here for the Tri." The Rider stated, holding his hand out. Link could see glowing, sharp teeth underneath the cloak that shrouded his face.  
  
Link would never give the Tri-force up that easily. "Tri? Forgetting the Force?" 'Dang, this guy doesn't even know the proper name for what he's after.' Link felt like laughing.  
  
"Force? I AM the Force!" This caught Link off guard. "There are not three parts to the Tri-Force, young fool. There is Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Force." His voice echoed out from his hood.  
  
"There are three parts to it, idiot! Three triangles, three parts, three FORCES!" Link argued back, he slowly pulled out his bow and an arrow. He glanced to his left and saw Zelda with his children, gazing at him through a window.  
  
The Rider stiffened up. "There are four triangles. One on top, the others on the bottom left and right, and the other is not there anymore."  
  
Link thought this over. 'If it isn't there. then. HE must have the fourth part!' This man had to be destroyed quickly.  
  
"So give me yours, the one you got from Ganondorf, and your wife's before I am forced to."  
  
A burning flash of blue soared through the sky and crashed into the Crimson Rider. A layer of ice shrouded his chest and arms. The horse reared up and threw him off of its back. Another flash, this one red, slammed into his horse's back left leg and caused it to trip. Link had another bow ready, just in case the Crimson Rider or his steel horse got too hostile.  
  
"Come and get them then." Link taunted. His arrow started to glow red, and he aimed it at the Crimson Rider's head. if he had one. The Rider was lying on the ground with a layer of ice encasing his chest.  
  
"You think you've won, don't you?" A red aura surrounded the Rider, and the ice melted away. Link fired his arrow at the Rider, but as it passed through the aura, the arrow exploded in a shatter of splinters. "I'm not as easy as you think."  
  
"Neither am I." Link set another arrow in his bow, and this one was glowing yellow. The Crimson Rider raised his hands above his head and a huge, red disc formed above them.  
  
The bow let out a 'twang' as the Light Arrow swirled toward the Crimson Rider. The disk flew towards Link. Both of them collided.  
  
Zelda gazed in horror through the window. She knew what would happen. "Run children!" She and the children ran as fast as they could down the corridor to the back exit of the castle.  
  
As Zelda ran, she took a glance behind her. All that she saw was the window shatter, and fire shroud the spot that she was just standing in. 'Link. no.' She knew what had happened: Link was gone (Note from writer: Do not worry folks! Link will return later in the story!).  
  
She grabbed her oldest child, a son about eight years old, and said to him. "Take my power and run. Navi, the fairy, will guide you through this world." She grabbed the boy's hand and placed his palm up to hers. A glow formed in between their joined hands and Zelda's power was given to him.  
  
She glanced back at the broken window, and she saw the Crimson Rider stepping, no, hovering through it. The bright red energy ball was still in his hand, and she could see Link in it, trapped. "Join your husband, Zelda. And then the power of the Tri-Force shall be mine!" He tossed the glowing ball at Zelda, and being powerless, she was immediately absorbed into it. The Crimson Rider held it up to his hood, gazing at the two mortals trapped inside. "Now I will rule."  
  
Over the years, Navi guided the descendants of Link. The generations wore on; the Crimson Rider went into hiding (after realizing he DIDN'T have the power of Wisdom).  
  
January 6th, 2003. A teenage boy out on the streets of Chicago sat down to take a rest. He was about six feet tall, wearing a black jacket and torn jeans. A blue bandana was fastened around his head and his hair stuck out of the side. This boy didn't know where he came from. He only knew that he had no parents, no home, and no place to go. As he leaned against an old crate in a back alley, he pulled out a joint and lit it. As he sat there destroying his body, he pulled back the jacket sleeve from his right hand and examined his birthmark. It was very strange. There were three triangles, all shaping a pyramid with a missing center. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but a strange light was annoying him.  
  
He opened his eyes, and to his disbelief, there was a glowing object with wings in front of his face. "AAAH! What in the h--- are you?" He jumped up, dropping his marijuana.  
  
"Don't be afraid. You don't know where you're from, do you?" The thing had a tiny voice, like that of a little girl.  
  
"Man. I've got to quit smoking. No, I don't know where I'm from." Now the little fluttering thing was starting to interest him.  
  
It hovered closer to him. "Have you heard of the ancient kingdom of Hyrule?" The thing asked him.  
  
"You mean the Legend of Zelda? I've heard rumors. Something about a missing king and queen brought its downfall. Why do you ask?" He had a strange idea as to what the creature was going to tell him.  
  
"Well, you are the descendant of that king, Siminix."  
  
'I'm what? How does she know my name?' Siminix thought to himself. "Am I really?"  
  
"Yes. And now a great evil from ages ago has awakened and is now attempting to dominate the world. Since you share the blood of the great Link and Zelda, I decided that now is the time that you shall save your mother and father from the Crimson Rider that captured them."  
  
Siminix reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. "Tell me where he is. I'll do anything. I currently have nothing left to live for, so I might as well live for something." He slapped a clip into it.  
  
"It'll take more than that. Over the past, I've hidden all of Link and Zelda's relics across the world. You'll need all of them to beat the Crimson Rider. Since you already have a weapon, we'll need to get the Mirror Shield." The little glowing ball seemed to know exactly where everything is.  
  
"Let's get to it. By the way. what's your name?" Siminix asked.  
  
"My name's Navi, a fairy that escorted Link through all of his quests. I'll teach you how to use all of his weapons." Navi fluttered down next to a burning trash pile and seemed to light it on fire just like magic. "You'll need your sleep for tomorrow. The shield is, in fact, in this town. It won't be hard to find, but I did put up some obstacles just in case someone else tried to get it." Navi settled down on a small piece of cardboard next to Siminix. "Sweet dreams."  
  
'I can't believe this. a descendant of royalty.' Siminix finally felt like someone, and as he closed his eyes, he envisioned himself dressed in Link's armaments, winning his father and mother back.  
  
So, what do you think? Please review, this will be a continuing story. 


	2. A Hero's Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend Of Zelda or Nintendo.  
  
The sun rose up in the bustling city of Chicago. Cars and trucks zoomed back and forth on the highways and interstates. But in an alleyway, a hero was waking up.  
  
Siminix rubbed his eyes and got up from his asphalt bed and gazed around the site. 'Where's that Navi person?' For a minute, he thought that it was all a dream. Then he saw the small piece of cardboard that she had been sleeping on. There she was, fast asleep.  
  
'Hmmm.' Siminix aimed his gun up into the air. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He fired it off a few times and scared the fairy awake.  
  
"What? What's going on?!" Navi fluttered around in fear, not knowing what was happening.  
  
"Relax." Siminix told her. "It was just your wake up call." He slid his gun back into his pouch and zipped it up. Navi looked really ticked off.  
  
"Now that you've finished your games, let's begin. Is there anyone that we need to talk to first?" Navi asked him. Siminix thought for a moment, rubbing a hand across his unshaven face.  
  
"My drug dealer. I'll need to get some ammo from him, but I don't have any money to pay with. Should I tell him that I need it to save the world?"  
  
"No! Don't tell him that you're the descendant of Link. But we need to get some money." Navi considered the possibilities.  
  
Siminix suddenly thought of something. "I know. The bank." He quickly ran down the alley. "It's only a few blocks this way."  
  
Navi followed him. "Oh, so you're going to make a withdrawal?" Navi asked him from next to his ear.  
  
"Well. n-o-o-o-t exactly." A smirk crossed his face. Navi didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
They reached the end of the block and Siminix stepped through the doors and was in the bank's lobby. He scanned the area and saw three security cameras. 'If I really am a descendant of Link, then I should have good accuracy.'  
  
He pulled out his handgun.  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM  
  
He took out all three of the cameras in just three shots. Everyone in the bank ducked down for cover. "Alright! You know the f------ drill! Anything worth something!" He went from person to person taking necklaces, watches, money, and he demanded money from the bank.  
  
"What are you doing, Siminix?" Navi sounded mad, and she was zipping all over the room.  
  
"Do you want to save the world or not?" He replied after stuffing a wad (writer: wow. my favorite amount of money. a wad) of money into his pouch. "Hey! Where the h--- are you going?" Somebody rushed to pull the fire alarm in hopes of alerting somebody outside. Siminix shot them in the arm.  
  
"SIMINIX! STOP THAT!" Navi was flying all in his face. She was really mad at him now.  
  
Siminix shot the fire alarm. "He'll live. We got our money now. Let's go." Siminix and Navi hurried out of the bank and deep into the old, abandoned apartments before the police showed up.  
  
"Very smart move. Your grandfather would have done something much less lethal." Navi scolded. Siminix was counting the bills he had.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have over ten thousand dollars here in dollars and jewelry. Now, let's go find Dansmith." He and Navi traveled about a mile (going away from the bank) to a bus stop. The bus pulled up and they stepped on. Navi was hidden in Siminix's pouch.  
  
After paying the fare, Siminix took a seat in the back. "We'll be there in about five minutes, he doesn't live very far from here." Siminix unfolded his black bandana and tied it back around his head more securely. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a very nice watch. Siminix put it on. After that, he put on a pair of sunglasses that he snatched from some pimp that was flirting with a girl at the bank.  
  
Later, the bus pulled to a stop and Siminix stepped off. He walked a few miles down to an apartment that his dealer, Dansmith, lived in.  
  
As Siminix knocked on the door, he could hear strange noises inside. "Sounds like a struggle." The door opened up and Dansmith was standing there, dressed all nice and neat like almost all drug dealers are.  
  
"Oh. I thought you were the landlord. I was just hiding some of my goods in case you were. Out of dope?" He invited Siminix inside, locking the door behind him.  
  
Siminix sat down on his bed. "I need some ammo and possibly a new weapon." He emptied out his bad of cash onto the foot of the bed for Dansmith to see.  
  
"I see you've robbed another bank. When will you ever learn, Siminix?" Dansmith stepped into his closet and pulled out a huge suitcase. Inside it was a very large cache of weapons.  
  
Siminix glanced over them. "The Uzi's." Dansmith set two Uzi's down in front of Siminix along with eight clips. He glanced over them again. "I need some ammo for my handgun." Dansmith set fifteen clips down in front of Siminix. "I could also use a pack of cigarettes."  
  
Dansmith received his payment and Siminix received his goods (with plenty of cash left over). "Well, I'll see you later." Siminix left the room.  
  
"Anytime, kid. You're my best customer." Dansmith put all of the weapons back into his suitcase and put it back in the closet.  
  
Back in, yet, another alley, Siminix let Navi out. "So, where is the location?" He loaded up his two Uzi's and his handgun. He also lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it.  
  
"It's in a sewer. I remember the entrance fairly well. We'll need to get on the other side of town, though."  
  
"That won't be a problem. I got plenty of change. I just wish that you would've told me we'd need a bus before I lit my cigarette." He threw it on the ground and smashed it.  
  
Navi laughed at him. "You have more things to be worried about than killing your body with those things. Now, let's go get that shield." 


	3. Reflection Of Serpants

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo and I don't claim to.  
  
Siminix stepped off the bus and scanned the sidewalk for a manhole. The streets were too crowded with people to find one. "I can't see one. There are too many people." Navi wanted to desperately crawl out of the pouch on Siminix's side to search for one, but that would've caused too much of a disturbance.  
  
"We need to think of something." He heard Navi squeal from his pouch. One idea came to Siminix's mind.  
  
He pulled out his handgun and aimed it into the sky. "Hail Hitler!" He fired a few shots into the air. After a few minutes, the streets were clear.  
  
He spotted a manhole just a little ways down the sidewalk. "Must everything you do involve a gun?" Navi asked him as she fluttered out of the pouch. Siminix raced down to the cover.  
  
"Look on the bright side: Nobody got hurt." He shot the cover a few times and it shattered to pieces, leaving a passage to the sewers. Police sirens were blaring in the distance. "Looks like we need to hurry."  
  
Siminix and Navi climbed down the ladder and landed on the floor. "Smells like sh-down here." It was kind of obvious why it did. "So, which way do we go?"  
  
Navi flew down the tunnel and came to a curve. "This way. Get your guns out, there are octorocs in the water." Siminix didn't like the sound of that.  
  
He drew out his Uzi's and slowly stepped to where Navi was. "You don't need to move like a turtle. Just hurry up. I'll warn you if I see any." Siminix stayed behind Navi, like any other smart person would.  
  
As they got further and further down the tunnel, Siminix tripped over something. He looked down and saw a ghastly sight. The skeletal remains of five people littered the floor. "What the h---!"  
  
Navi lit up the sewer with her light to see what he was looking at. "Oh, they must have wandered down to far. I wish that I didn't have to put these traps in here, but I don't want anyone to steal the shield." Navi ushered Siminix along.  
  
A stir came from the waters. Siminix aimed his Uzi's into the black mess. Navi was looking for the octorocs. "There's one in here." She warned him. A small head popped out of the water. "There!"  
  
Siminix opened fire on the little monster. Its cranium was shattered and thrown all over the wall. It was Siminix's first kill. "No more little monster to ruin my day." He joked, and holstered the guns.  
  
Just then, another octoroc stuck its head out of the water. Siminix reached to pull his guns out, but the octoroc spat a large rock out at him. It his him in the stomach and he fell to the ground in pain. Before it could spit another one, he grabbed his handgun and shot a few blind shots in the direction that the rock had come. He took a glance at where the octoroc was and saw it spit another rock.  
  
This time, he rolled to the side and avoided the object. Siminix took aim, pulled the trigger, and the octoroc was dead. "Don't ever go off guard in a place like this." Navi scolded him, and he stood back up.  
  
They continued on down the tunnel until they came to a door. It wasn't locked, but there were bars in front of it to prevent anyone from using it. "Okay, what's this?" Siminix asked Navi.  
  
Navi looked around and saw a silver plate on the wall above the door. It had a picture of an open eye on it. Also, it was covered in ice. "Oh no!" Navi complained. "I forgot that I iced this lock over. Now we'll have to get the bow and the fire arrows to melt it." Navi turned around to leave the sewer, but Siminix, like always, had a bright idea.  
  
He pointed his guns at the ice and opened fire. The ice shattered and one of the bullets hit the eye, causing the bars to go away. "There, no more need for fire arrows." Siminix opened the door and he and Navi stepped into the next room.  
  
The room they had stepped into wasn't like the sewer at all; it was a tomb! Rows of coffins littered the ground everywhere. "I don't like the way that this looks, Navi." They saw a door on the other side and slowly moved toward it. Just then, Siminix heard a loud CLUNK echo throughout the cavern. A coffin shook, and Siminix got very, very nervous.  
  
Suddenly, the lids on the coffins popped off and all landed on the floor. Rotted, lifeless hands gripped the sides of the coffins and out came a horde of walking corpses. "Redeads!" Navi yelled. They roared and made their ways towards Siminix.  
  
"I don't think so." Siminix shot the closest one in the face. It crumpled and slumped to the floor. Siminix stomped it a few times to make sure it was dead. "I'd better save my ammunition." He holstered his guns.  
  
There were still about fifteen Redeads in the room. Siminix pulled the door open and he and Navi both ran to the next room.  
  
He was panting hard. "So, what next?" Navi knew just about everything about this puzzle, so Siminix relied on her to tell him what to expect. They were in a humongous room. A ring of sewage circled around the place, making an island in the center.  
  
"Do you see that chest up there?" Siminix strained his eyes in the darkness and could just barely make out the shape of a chest.  
  
"Yes." He replied.  
  
"That's the shield. Let's get it" Navi flew over the sewage and hovered above the chest. "Come on! And don't fall into the water. Also, be very quiet."  
  
Siminix didn't like the sound of that. "Why do I need to be quiet?" He took a huge leap over the 'water'. "There isn't anything in here, is there?" He stepped up the chest and kicked it open. Inside, shining, was the red and silver Mirror Shield.  
  
"Get it, fast." Navi hurried him. A slow hiss echoed from the roof. It was too dark for Siminix to see what was up there, but he slid that shield over his arm, fast.  
  
"What in the h--- is in here, Navi?" Siminix was getting really scared.  
  
"Don't look directly at it!" Siminix turned his gaze down. "It's a Gorgon. Just by looking at it, you can be turned to stone. Use the shield's mirror so that you know where it is." Siminix aimed the shield up at the ceiling and gazed into it. He saw himself, and two yellow eyes glowing above him. "Be careful. The door is locked, so we'll have to fight it. You'll need to aim for its head."  
  
Siminix pulled out a gun and, using the reflection of the shield, aimed it to where he supposed the eyes were.  
  
BLAM BLAM  
  
They were misses, but the Gorgon roared in aggravation. "This is not good, Navi." He heard the tap, tap, tap of its claws as it crawled down the walls. Navi illuminated the area, and through the reflection of the shield, Siminix saw a terrifying sight.  
  
It was about ten feet tall. Golden scales covered its body down to its feet. The wings spanned from one side of the room to the other. But that wasn't the most horrible of it all, it's hair was a mass of venomous snakes, all lashing and biting with venom dripping from their fangs. The Gorgon, itself, had fangs too.  
  
The creature landed in front of the door. Siminix did what any other person would do: Turn and run. And did he ever!  
  
Siminix raced all around that island with the Gorgon close behind. He could hear the many hisses of its snakes and its piercing roar that shook the walls. "Shoot behind you!" Siminix used the reflection of the shield to get a more accurate shot (of course, he didn't look).  
  
BLAM  
  
The Gorgon recoiled as the bullet sliced through its cheek and into the back of its head. "Yes! It's dying!" Siminix fired behind him again and again. Black blood dripped down its face as it slipped into the sewage. The stinking piles of waste splashed up into the air and rained down in a shower of rather unpleasant filth.  
  
"Good job Siminix! You did it!" It was his first battle with an actual beast (in the game, it would be called a boss), and he had won.  
  
"WAHOO! YEAH! WHO DA MAN? WHO DA D--- LUCKY MAN!" He did a little dance around the area and fired a couple of victory shots into the air.  
  
"Okay. Slide your shield over your shoulders and blow away that lock. It's time to get out of here." Navi instructed.  
  
Siminix slid the shining shield over his shoulders and it rested on his back. He felt stronger already. He blew the lock off of the door and kicked it down. What was on the other side was not very pretty.  
  
The Redeads littered the floor; all were shredded to pieces. Five policemen stood in the midst of them all, aiming their guns at Siminix. "Put up your weapons and explain what the h--- is going on!" One of them ordered. 


	4. The Stone Strikes The Flint

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo and I don't claim to.  
  
The policemen stood in the midst of the bodies, their guns all fixed on Siminix. "Um. to be honest." Siminix didn't know how to explain himself. "I'm the descendant of Link and Zelda and I'm here to save the world."  
  
"This guy's seen too much action." One of the cops whispered to the other. "I think that he needs treatment."  
  
Another guard motioned for Siminix to drop his guns. Without question, he let them go. They landed with a splat on what was left of a Redead's leg. "Search him."  
  
Three guards held their guns on him while the other two searched him. They found the following items: Over ten thousand dollars in cash, his other gun, cigarettes, marijuana, cocaine, ecstasy, heroine, tobacco, angel dust, and a wide assortment of pills.  
  
"This won't be good on your record. Now, what else is in this s---hole?" The cop looked very, very mad. Siminix tapped into his gift of wisdom and thought up a good trick (No, this does NOT involve the use of a gun).  
  
"There's a dead creature back there that's floating in all the sewage. You might wanna check it out." The guards slid into the room where the dead Gorgon floated. He closed his eyes as they pushed him along. One of the cops aimed his flashlight at its blood-streaked face, and all of the cops turned to stone.  
  
Siminix felt the cops' fingers on his arms harden, and he knew that his trick had worked. He turned around, facing away from the Gorgon, and stepped back into the room where the Redeads were.  
  
"Very nice, Siminix. You saved your ammo for a more reasonable time." Navi joked. The two of them retraced their steps back to the ladder that led back to the street.  
  
"Now, what's the next thing to get?" Siminix asked Navi. She thought for a moment as they climbed.  
  
"We must retrieve the Megaton Hammer." The megaton hammer was the next closest thing. It was hidden in Florida. Long before Siminix was born, she gave it to a Hylian descendant who was blessed with eternal youth and who knew all about Navi's quest to hide the artifacts. The man was wise and swore to her to keep it a secret. In order to keep this secret, he got a job at Medieval Times, a dinner and tournament show in Orlando, and put it on display at the blacksmith's quarry. He kept a close eye on it, and he was also entrusted with keeping Link's gauntlets (both gold and silver), since he'd need them if he ever wanted to move the hammer.  
  
"Alright. Where would that be?" They emerged onto the street. Empty police cars surrounded the area, and a line of police tape roped in a good portion of the street. He and Navi rushed out of the scene and got back to the bus stop.  
  
"It's in Orlando, Florida. An old friend of mine is keeping watch over it." Navi hid in Siminix's pocket and the two of them got on the bus.  
  
Siminix looked rather odd with a shield strapped to his shoulders, but he didn't care if everyone stared at him. It was a little difficult for him to sit down, so he took the shield of and set it down next to him. He gazed at the shield. It was perfectly polished, as if it hadn't even been through a battle.  
  
About thirty minutes later, the bus pulled up to an airport. Siminix hopped off and made his way through the front doors and came across the metal detectors. ' Aw s---!' He thought to himself. 'My guns! My shield! My pot!'  
  
He was behind an old lady with a huge purse. He could've easily taken her wallet out of it, but the Wisdom that he possessed made him think of a cunning plan. He slipped his hand into his pouch (he had put his guns in there instead of his holsters) and slowly emptied the bullets out of one of his Uzi's. He then, very quickly, placed the Uzi in the old lady's purse. As she stepped through the metal detector, it went off. A police officer searched her and found the gun.  
  
"Gun! Gun!" Siminix shouted. "She's got a gun!" Everyone started to scramble around in panic. Siminix slipped past the detector as it was still going off from the old lady, and he found a plane en route to the Orlando Sanford International Airport. He got in the back of the line behind a middle-aged man. The man's wallet was sticking out above his back pocket. Siminix slowly removed it and the ticket inside. He slid the tickets into his pocket and tossed the wallet into a lady's purse that walked past him. "Hey, mister." Siminix asked the man.  
  
"Yes?" The man asked replied.  
  
"Some lady just snatched your wallet. It's that one over there." He pointed to the woman, who was now walking away from them.  
  
"Whoa! Thanks kid." The guy took off after the woman and actually sacked her. The woman yelled and the man called for the police. Siminix was glad that he actually DID throw the wallet into her purse; otherwise, the guy would be in pretty big trouble.  
  
The lady at the gates to the plane checked his ticket and gave him the stupid 'Hope you enjoy your flight' quote and he boarded the plane for Orlando.  
  
As Siminix flew to Orlando, a dark force was gathering power in Japan. On the Hokkaido Island, the remnant of a great power was waking up. The Crimson Rider had finally come out of hiding. He burst out of the ground on the streets of Sapporo. He and his horse landed on the asphalt. They shook off the lava that shrouded them after hiding in the mantle of the earth. It melted the asphalt around them, and some spewed out of the hole they made. The Rider aimed his hand at the nearest skyscraper. A ball of fire spewed out of it and completely obliterated the third and fourth floors. The building came crashing down, smashing everything in its path. The attack on Earth had begun.  
  
Siminix stepped off the plane and left the airport. It was just after sundown, and he hailed a cab to take him to Medieval Times. The cab pulled up to the front of the huge castle and he stepped off.  
  
"Okay Navi, where's this Hylian?" Siminix asked her. He snuck behind a bush.  
  
Navi fluttered out. "He works in the blacksmith section." She looked around and found the gate that led to the smith's shop. "Over there. That's the historical part. It contains the smith, and it also has a torture chamber.  
  
Siminix pushed the gate open and stepped in. It looked exactly like the lesser parts of a kingdom. There was a bakery, a stable, and then he saw the smith's shop. He stepped past a few other tourists and went inside.  
  
The walls were covered in different types of weapons and armor. In the corner he saw the Hylian, hammering a piece of steel into a sword. He was a tall, barrel-chested man with a long black beard. "Well hello there, lad. Welcome to the smith's shop." He greeted.  
  
"This look familiar?" Siminix held out the Mirror Shield.  
  
The smith's eyes widened. "Your King Link's descendant!" He seemed very amazed at this. "Well then, I've got what you're looking for." He got up from his stool and walked over to the display. There, he pulled from the wall two silver gauntlets and slid them on. He them lifted up a rather large hammer. "Here you go." He set the hammer and the gauntlets in front of Siminix.  
  
"Thanks." Siminix slid the gauntlets on and lifted up the hammer. It was as light as a feather. His shield also felt very light in his hands.  
  
"Oh, I made a carrying sheath for the hammer. If you wear the gauntlets, you should be able to carry it on your back with no trouble at all." He tossed Siminix a very nice leather sheath. He slid the hammer into it and slid it over his shoulder. Next, he placed his shield over it. "Well, Navi, I hope that you teach this guy how to fight like a true Hylian."  
  
"Don't worry, he'll learn." Navi replied. Just then, one of the employees stepped into the shop. Navi flew back into Siminix's pouch.  
  
"Oh, hi Kile!" The Hylian greeted him.  
  
"Hey, man. It's my break now. Did you know that the show is going to have to be canceled tonight?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh! You're kidding." The Hylian replied.  
  
"Nope. The Green Knight broke his leg in a car wreck and he won't be able to perform. So, we'll have to cancel the whole show." A smile crossed the Hylian's face.  
  
"I think I have a replacement for you." Siminix's eyes widened in disbelief, and he heard Navi laughing from inside his pouch. 


	5. Out Of The Bottle And Onto The Table

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo and I don't claim to.  
  
Siminix couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He'd replace someone that had to go up against axes, swords, jousting. he liked it!  
  
"Whoa! I get to use swords and junk?" He asked the employee.  
  
"Um, sure." The employee straightened his tunic and asked Siminix to follow him out. The giant Hylian waved goodbye.  
  
"Good luck, lad." He bellowed out in his deep, burly voice. "Don't forget to use those gauntlets. You'll need them to wield those big swords." He went back to hammering the sword.  
  
Sapporo was a burning wreck. Over half of the city looked like it, too, was a victim of an atomic bomb. Endless amounts of lava splashed through the city, burning buildings and vaporizing people. The molten rock spewed over five hundred feet in the air from the hole in the street, and the Crimson Rider waded through the yellow liquid as if it was nothing but warm water. His horse ran wild through the city, smashing all that came in its way.  
  
Of course, Japan's armed forces responded to the attack. From a "safe" place out on the ocean, the battleships patrolled around scanning for the Rider. Rescue helicopters swarmed the area, picking up survivors and attempting to extinguish the lava.  
  
The Crimson Rider strode up to the molten geyser, and as the lava rained down on him, he asked aloud, "Where is he?" He crossed his arms in frustration.  
  
Suddenly, from the destructive hole, three heads emerged. They were both drenched in the smoking liquid, but their features were easily visible. The heads had a canine appearance, all with sharp teeth. The necks connected to a dog-like body. The creature was about thirty feet tall with a length of forty feet.  
  
"Welcome to the surface, Cerberus." He greeted the monster. "Stay where there is lava. I don't want to lose you to the cold." The three-headed monster was almost invincible at any place that had a temperature hundreds of degrees above zero. But in the cold, it was very vulnerable. "Destroy everything!"  
  
All of the heads roared an affirmative, and then the destruction began. Structures that were burnt and charred from the fires were smashed to pieces by the monster. It would rear up on its hind legs and swipe at the buildings. Each of the heads would suck up mouthfuls of lava and slaver them over anything that was not burned.  
  
"Yes, Cerberus. Destroy this city. Soon Japan will be a lifeless rock, and from my throne above the boiling piles of lava, I shall strike terror onto the earth." He pulled off his glove and dumped some of the lava out of it. The three triangles on his hand began to glow, but there was one triangle that was missing. "I have the left one, top one, and the center one. But the right one shall be mine in the end. Isn't that right?" He reached into his satchel and pulled out a glowing orb. Inside, Link and Zelda were lying down. "Your son will be with you shortly."  
  
Meanwhile, their son was about to go out into the arena. The beginning of the show was about to start, and tourists had taken their seats and were being served enormous amounts of food. The arena was roofed in, and the audience's seats were in a horseshoe formation with the arena in the middle. Everyone had different sections that were divided by color: Blue, Red & Yellow, Black & White, Green, Yellow, and Red. Each section had a knight to represent them (the knight was dressed in the corresponding color).  
  
The "King" stepped into his box and announced to the audience. "Lords and ladies! Welcome to Medieval Times!" A huge uproar came from the audience. "Meet your knights!"  
  
The Red Knight strode out, waving to his people and throwing roses out to all of the ladies. Afterwards, the Black & White Knight came, then the Red & Yellow Knight, then the Blue, the Red, the Yellow, and finally Siminix.  
  
"I hope this works." He rode out into the middle of the arena and then his supporters all jumped up, cheering him on. Siminix tossed out some roses to some of the best looking chicks out there. He was clad in knight armor. Chain mail covered his chest, and hard shoulder braces protected his neck and upper arm. He was wearing his gauntlets, of course, and his hammer and shield were attached around his back (it took him forever to beg the directors to let him use the shield and hammer). He reached back and pulled the hammer out of its leather cover, and he waved it around above his head. His horse reared up in the air, almost knocking him off. This achieved a huge audience approval. Afterwards, Siminix decided that it was enough and he returned back to where he had entered.  
  
After he had rested for a while, it was time for them to have the tournament. This was what he'd been waiting for. Navi had told him that it'd be a good practice for fighting, but the bad thing about it was that he'd have to lose. The show involved him losing the first match and then he'd be able to leave.  
  
He rode back onto the arena. The fight started with a joust, and then the two would fight each other hand to hand. Siminix steered his horse to his side of the beam that separated the two sides. On the other end was the Blue Knight; he had his joust ready. 'Crap, this guy must've done this show several times. I'm probably gonna get the s--- kicked out of me'. He brought up his shield and prepared for the worst.  
  
His squire slapped his horse on the fanny and so did the Blue Knight's. They started off, heading straight towards each other. Siminix aimed his joust forward. 'Okay.' He thought. 'Just do what they taught you in practice.' The two knights met. His joust met the other's shield and sent him flying off of his horse. Siminix suffered the same thing. He fell off of his horse and landed on the ground with a plop.  
  
The other knight had gotten up and was waving a ball n' chain around. Siminix searched the place for the shield he'd dropped. He found it lying in the dirt, but the Blue Knight was advancing on him. 'Remember, make this exciting for the audience.' He thought to himself. So, instead of crawling for his shield, he ducked out of the way just as the Blue Knight swung the ball n' chain at him. His section of the audience cheered him on.  
  
"Time to spice things up!" He shouted. Siminix pulled out the hammer and gave it a few swipes. The Blue Knight was circling him, trying to build up tension in the audience. 'Remember, the objective isn't to win, just be very showy.'  
  
Siminix realized that his shield was very close to him. He swooped down and grabbed it, but the Blue Knight was already making another charge. Siminix clutched the shield by the edge, and with gracefulness of a swan, he hurled it like a discus towards the Blue Knight. The shield collided into his cuirass and knocked him backwards. Siminix then charged the Blue Knight while he was stunned. He held the Megaton Hammer forward like a sword and slammed into the guy's stomach. Of course, the EXTREMELY hard armor took most of the blow, but the Blue Knight toppled over to build up tension. The audience was jumping up and down now, slamming their cups on the tables and cheering on both knights.  
  
"Let's give them a scare." Siminix said to himself, and he raised the hammer above his head. The Blue Knight saw what he was supposed to do. Before Siminix brought the hammer down, the Blue Knight rolled over to the side and grabbed Siminix's Mirror Shield. 'Uh, should I let him hold that?' He thought to himself. Acting frustrated, he threw the hammer at the Blue Knight and he just barely ducked out of its way. The Blue Knight retaliated by hurling his ball n' chain like a bolas at Siminix. 'Time to do something flashy.' Instead of avoiding it, he reached out with his hand and grabbed its handle while it was still coming at him. The audience was still going ballistic. 'Yeah, y'all like that.'  
  
The Blue Knight sprinted over to where the Megaton Hammer lay, and he bent down to pick it up. No surprise, he couldn't budge it. Siminix snickered to himself and charged the Blue Knight, twirling his newly acquired weapon. Before Siminix reached him, the Blue Knight held out the shield like a spear. Siminix collided into it, dropping the ball n' chain. "Die." The Blue Knight whispered to him.  
  
At first, Siminix was confused, but then he realized that he was supposed to die in the fight. So, being as dramatic as possible, he faked a very good death. First, his eyes widened, and there was a dramatic hush through the audience. Then, he gave out a blood-curdling yell that made everyone jump. Then, he slowly fell to his knees and fell forwards. The Blue Knight raised the shield into the air, victoriously. The Green Knight fans booed and the Blue Knight fans cheered. Siminix's squires rolled out a wooden cart and threw him into it. They rolled him away, the audience still giving their opinions of the fight.  
  
As he entered the place where the other knights waited their turn to go out, he heard an announcement. "Attention everybody. Tonight's show has been canceled. As we speak, there is some kind of. well. monster attacking a Japanese city. All theme parks are closing and I suggest that you all get with your families." Big mistake, the whole place went into panic.  
  
This caught Siminix off guard. "What? Monster!"  
  
"He's back." He heard Navi gasp from high above him in the rafters. This was not good. 


	6. Rain Of Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Nintendo and I don't claim to.  
  
"Who's back?" Siminix asked Navi. He jumped out of the cart.  
  
"The one who imprisoned your parents." Navi replied. Siminix heard the audience screaming in disbelief. The other knights were getting back into their real clothes and were jabbering back in forth about what the announcer said. "He brought that beast, Cerberus, with him."  
  
Siminix threw the armor that he was wearing on the ground. "I'm gonna go get the hammer and the shield. They're still out there." He ran back out into the arena. Everything was chaos. Everybody was scrambling to the exits in fear. Siminix pulled his hammer out of the ground and scooped up his shield. 'Relax guys. I'll get that Crimson Rider that's attacking the planet.' He thought to himself.  
  
Sapporo was now molten wreckage with a huge monster stomping about. Only the strongest of all skyscrapers still poked out of the yellow mass of lava, but they were slowly sinking into it. The Crimson Rider merely walked across it, as if it were a solid floor.  
  
"A ruler needs a fortress." He raised his hands into the air, and the whole ground began to shake. The lava rippled and a few remaining skyscrapers fell over. From underneath the ground, a huge structure rose up. It was humongous, about three times the size of Hyrule Castle. The structure was scarred black from the intense heat, and towers sprung up into the air. It was like a dark castle that only the evilest of all evils had the skill to subside in. It hovered above the city, surrounded by deep black smoke. Lava oozed out of the windows and doorways, splashing into the rest of the lava below. There, it floated. This was the Rider's fortress, his castle, his capitol. his Tartarus. "Yes!" He shouted. "After centuries of hiding beneath the earth's crust, I have finally brought my fortress out of the fires that spawned it."  
  
Cerberus let out howls of victory. They were loud and frightening. The Rider, himself, let out a victorious yell. It was the most devilish sound that anyone could here. The noise reverberated hundreds of miles out, causing everyone to cringe in fear. It sounded like a huge lion had just been stabbed in the side and was now screeching his lungs out. "Cerberus!" He called. "I won't every single city on this country burnt to the ground!" Cerberus let out a low growl, and then the lava from the now LARGE crater spewed out. Millions of gallons per second were sloshed kilometers into the air. The entire city was being splattered by the liquid, and it flooded down out with gushing speed. It was like an open wound in someone's arm, spilling blood that gushed in every direction. and it never stopped flowing. Cerberus followed the trails out of the city, and went to find more fun.  
  
Sapporo was now a never-ending torrent of flames. Every inch of the city was nothing but molten lava, and the volcano in the center of it never stopped flowing. The amount of lava thrown into the air was enough to rain down on the entire city. It was covered in a rain. a rain of fire.  
  
Siminix was standing outside of the Medieval Times castle. He and Navi were talking to each other. "What exactly IS this monster that is running around Japan?" Siminix asked her, impatiently.  
  
Navi gave a sigh. "The monster is Cerberus, the Crimson Rider's guard beast. He's a huge dog-like monster with three heads. The Rider used him to guard his underground fortress that he calls Tartarus. Now that Cerberus is on earth, he must be ready to send forth his fortress." All of this registered fast into Siminix's mind. "In other words, we must get the weapons of Link and Zelda fast!"  
  
"Where do we go next?" Siminix asked Navi. He wasn't the least bit tired considering it was 9:00 P.M., and he felt like going back up against a giant monster. again.  
  
Navi thought for a moment. "We'll go to Italy. There, I hid the Longshot. You could really use that." Siminix's expression didn't change.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'll need to get a bag for this stuff, though. I don't think that I'll be able to carry a huge sledgehammer on board a plane." He told her, pointing to the hammer on his back.  
  
"Wait! I just remembered something." Navi was very excited now.  
  
Siminix was eager to find out. "What is it? Tell me!" He demanded.  
  
"First, are you musically talented?" She asked Siminix. Siminix had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Um, I can play those simple things. what do you call them?" He remembered playing a plastic instrument with small holes in it. "It was small and plastic."  
  
"Oh you're kidding me. A recorder!?" Navi sounded disgusted.  
  
"That's it! I stole one of them before because I got bored." He looked very proud, but the recorder is one of the lamest instruments ever known to human kind.  
  
"A recorder. you can't play an ocarina? Or a lyre? A bugle?" Navi questioned him.  
  
Siminix looked really confused. "What are those things?"  
  
The beating of Navi's wings slowed down a bit. "Um, never mind. Heffest has an antique fairy flute. You could use that for now."  
  
Siminix shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good for me. But, who's Heffest?" He asked.  
  
Navi began to flutter back to the blacksmith part of the peasant town outside of the castle. "He's the Hylian guy. I forgot all about the flute. Your father used an ocarina, and your mother used a lyre. So, come with me."  
  
Siminix raced over the grass, avoided some cars that were rushing out. The doors to the little town were closed, but Siminix overcame that problem (no, he didn't use his gun). Siminix, instead, drew out the Megaton Hammer and smashed the thing to pieces. Navi was waiting on the other side.  
  
"You know, I could have gotten Heffest to open it for you. He's got the keys." Siminix disregarded what she said and raced on towards the blacksmith's place. He threw open the door and found Heffest in there, closing the place up.  
  
"Oh, back again? I suppose you heard that Cerberus is back." He greeted Siminix. Heffest had his hammer in one hand and the newly made sword in the other. "What would you like this time?"  
  
"He needs the fairy flute. And if you have the music that I wrote for it, he needs to read it too." A look of surprise spread across Heffest's face.  
  
"Oh. I've had that thing hidden for years. It's in perfect condition too. No one has played it in a while, and it's made from the dead wood of the Great Deku Tree." He stepped through a door marked "Private" and emerged holding an object wrapped in fine cloth. "Here it is. It is very hard wood, and only Link's Master Sword could carve it out." He unwrapped it and held it out to Siminix. The flute's mouthpiece was flawless, and the light of the fire reflected off of it almost as well as it did with the Mirror Shield. The rest of the keys were all very delicate and very smooth. The color of it was a deep brown, and there were no knots or holes in the entire instrument.  
  
"Wow. that's. pretty." Siminix gripped it and held it out in his hands. It was about a foot long, and seemed like it was meant for him.  
  
"Oh, here's how you hold it." Heffest took Siminix's hands and positioned them on the flute the proper way. "There, now you blow across the hole. Not into it. Try it."  
  
Siminix puffed his cheeks out and the sound that came out was severely out of tune. "Er, don't puff out your cheeks, and blow gently." He let Siminix try again. This time, it sounded a lot better. Compared to the first try, this one was superior. It was neither flat nor sharp, but just right. "Great job. Now, you can adjust the way it sounds by pressing these buttons down." Siminix randomly pressed some of the keys down and different tunes came out. "Good. Now, Navi can just teach you the different warp songs that she wrote over time, and then you'll be set."  
  
Siminix slid the flute into his belt and tightened it up to prevent it from sliding out. "Oh, you might want this." He stepped over to the wall and picked one of many swords that were hanging on it. It was very sharp and was about three and a half feet long. On its handle were the three triangles of the Tri-Force. "All warriors need a sword. Bullets don't last forever."  
  
"Whoa! Thanks, man." If there was one thing that Siminix liked more than guns, it was swords. He waved it around the air, feeling even stronger than he did when he had his guns.  
  
Navi seemed impatient. "Okay, Siminix. We need to get to Italy." She reminded him. Siminix placed the sword in a scabbard that Heffest gave him. He looked like a cross between Eminem and a pirate. "Push these keys down."  
  
Navi went through the song that she devised that would warp him to Italy. It took him a while to get the fingerings down, but he eventually got it. "Now, it's time for us to go."  
  
Siminix played the Song of Italy. It was very soothing and peaceful, keeping a steady beat through the whole ten seconds. When he tongued the last note, a bright flash filled the room. He had to cover his eyes to prevent from being blinded.  
  
"Okay, we're here." He heard Navi's voice. Siminix pulled his hands away from his face and realized that he was on the precipice of a cliff. Below him were the crashing waves of the ocean.  
  
"Holy s---! Why didn't you tell me that I'd be right on the edge of a cliff when I made it here?" He backed away about seven steps, afraid that he might plummet off the edge.  
  
"Keep quiet!" Navi ordered him. "You'll wake Scylla!" Siminix shut his mouth and a look of fear spread across his face.  
  
"Who's Scylla?" He asked Navi, keeping his voice barely audible over the ocean breeze.  
  
Navi was silent for a few seconds. "Scylla is a very grumpy woman who hates it when someone wakes her up. She lives out in a cave near the rocks, I don't want to be yelled at by her."  
  
Siminix gave a sigh of relief. "Wow! For a minute there, I thought that it was going to be a lot worse." He scanned the land around him. The only things he saw were several different rocks and mountains. He could smell the salt, and the crashing of the waves sounded almost melodic.  
  
Navi didn't want to scare Siminix. That's why she didn't mention the fact that Scylla attacked ships and passersby and that she had the torso of a woman and six vicious tentacles, each with the head of a viscous wolf on the end. 


End file.
